Ninja Hearts Naruto&KHII
by shelovesgaawa
Summary: Ever wondered what would happend if the Naruto characters and Kingdom Hearts II characters ended up in the same world? Read and find out what happends to Sasuke Uchiha's littler sister, aka Organization member number 14. axelXray/naruXray.
1. Chapter 1

As you all well know, I do not own anything whatsoever in this story excluding 'Raiex/Michiko/Ray' one character.

All rights reserved: Masashi Kishimoto, Square Enix, and Nine Days.

I read over this many times, If I didn't catch a mistake that you have, please let me know. Thank you for your time.

**NINJA HEARTS01; the story of a girl.**

_this is the story of a girl who cried a river and drownd the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs, i absolutely love her when she smiles._

Near the Uchiha home, stood a tiny barefooted girl with dark straggley hair, hiding from someone. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears.

The youngling looked scared half-to-death, her deep gray eyes were filled with sadness and confusion.

There was a sound of footsteps coming her way, she knew the person she was hiding from was coming for her.

Seconds later a tall dark figure stood before the girl, who was now trembling. Just as the man was about to step into the

light and grab the shaky girl, he heard another small child approaching. He then turned his back to the girl, and focused on the

boy running in their direction. His large, blood red eyes followed the boy as he sprinted past him. _Swoosh_! As if he had tfeleported,

the man was now face to face with the small boy. **"Sasuke," **the man said calmly, almost in a whisper.

The little girl, who hadn't moved an inch yet, let out a small shriek. She knew what terrible things this man had done to the rest of the clan and didn't want to see anymore. The male turned to the frightened child, still whimpering.

"**Itachi!"** Sasuke cried out as he saw his older brother moving toward the small girl standing behind him.

"**Now little sister," **Itachi says as he grabbed the tiny girl by the mouth. **"You will keep quiet-" **

"**Big brother, let Michiko go!" **Sasuke yelled to Itachi.

He took his hand from her mouth and clamped onto her throat, and as the girl gasped for air he started to speak in a ice cold tone.

**"You think you deserve to live child? To run free?" **

**"ITACHI, PLEASE!" **Sasuke yelped out, tears falling from his eyes, the same shade of gray as his siblings, although at the moment the eldest Uchiha brother's eyes were a shocking shade of red.

Itachi's ears caught a sound of slight footsteps coming their way. He would have too little time to escape if he had to finish his sister off, so he lessened his grip on her neck and told her to run.

**"Leave Michiko, and never come back here, you filthy little halfling." **Itachi growled, glaring at her with his blood red eyes.

Sasuke, wanting his baby sister to be safe from their demented brother he motioned her to leave, giving her a pleading stare.

**"Don't make me change my mind, Michiko." **Itachi said, clutching a long katana.

The female hesitated, taking one more long glance at her beloved sibling, Sasuke. He tried to make his face look as reassuring as possible, being as terrified as he was, and nudged his sister to leave. She finally did as she was told and started beating her legs as fast as she could, leaving the village, and not caring where she went. She just had to get out of there, then she heard it, the blood curdling scream of her closest brother, Sasuke. **"No, No. What has he done..." **She asked herself, faintly.

"**No, brother!"** You scream as you wake from your horrifying dream.

After calming down, you take a look over at the bed next to your own, checking if the person was still asleep, and he was.

"**Ray?"** The man asks a bit concerned.

Ray being your nickname, which everyone from the Organization has called you, with the exception of Superior, who had given you your real name, Raiex _Ray-icks_.

"**You okay?"** There was a brief silence before you realize your companion was NOT _'sound asleep'_, and had asked you a question.

"**Oh uh, yeah. Sorry…"** You reply, now sitting up in your bed twiddling your thumbs, thinking of a certain someone, wishing he were there to cheer you up.

"**Axel," **you start, he glances over at you, raising an eyebrow.

"**Yeah?"** he asks curiously, probably hoping that you finally will tell him about your recurring nightmare.

He'd been one of your best friends for a while now, but you've never told him what goes on in this frightening dream.

Still twiddling your stubby little thumbs, you ask Axel **"Don't you miss Roxas? I wish he were here...". **

You think of your other best friend, who had disappeared almost one year ago. You and Axel had been on the hunt for him ever since.

Some of the guys from the Organization say he was kidnapped, while the others call him a traitor and claim that he ran away.

'_He would never run away from us, right?' No, he would never leave us.'_ You think to yourself, almost reassuringly. He had been like a brother to you and Axel, that's why the two of you kept up your search for so long. He glanced at you, then to the floor, and to you again, smirking.

"**So he can save you safe you from da bad guys wif his widdle keyblades while eating his sea-salt iceycream?" **He asks mockingly in a baby voice, as you giggle. Okay so Roxas wasn't the only one who could cheer you up after a bad dream. You throw a pillow at Axel and realize that you were still awfully exausted. The both of you had a long, tiring day in Hollow Bastion, searching high and low for the blonde boy, but finding nothing but nice, soft beds to crash in _again_. You yawn and scratch your head, time to get back to sleep, wondering what time it was.

**"Axel what ti-" **Before you could finish your sentence, you hear Axel's loud snoring. You glance at the clock next to his bed, and saw the big red 1:32 A.M. and lay your head back on your pillow, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning you woke up feeling refreshed. It was 8 o' clock, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Axel was still snoring.

"**Time to get up, sunshine." **You call out to Axel while opening the curtains.

He pulls the covers over his spikey red head and groans.

"**Lev'me 'lone punk, still early. Got memorizzz…" **You barley make out his muffled words.

You jump on top of him and yank the fuzzy blankets off and give him the puppy dog eyes.

"**You know I don't have a heart! That stuff won't work on me." **He mumbles as he starts to get out of his bed.

"**I'm only getting up because you're annoying." **He stammers a bit, trying to hid that he really is a sucker for your cute doughy eyed look.

"**Uh-huh, whatever you say, just go take a shower now, stinky!" **You shout to him as he shuts the bathroom door.

You lay back down on the bed, wondering about your ol' goofball Roxas, and all your big brothers, mainly the Hyuga brother. You really didn't remember much about the three of them, especially you're middle brother.

"**Neji…" **You say quietly to yourself, reminiscing about the fool.

FLASHBACK

You see a miniature version of yourself chasing after Neji.

"**Big brother!"** you moan. He smiles at you as he runs through the forest, as the orange sun was setting. **"Catch me if you can Michi." **He chuckles. You start to slow down to catch your breath.

'_Man he's fast.'_ You think to yourself. He finally stops running and tackles you.

"**Having fun little sister?"** he asks softly.

You nod your head and giggle, pushing him off you.

END FLASHBACK

"**What happened to him?"** You ask yourself, frowning a bit, remembering what happened after your father had died.

FLASHBACK

"**Hi, big brother."** You wave to him, sitting in his room staring out at the rain. He stays perfectly still and silent.

"**Brother?"** your voice echoes, as if you are talking to yourself. You go over to him and put your little hand on his shoulder. He pushes it off, and looks up at you.

"**What do you want?"** He asks coldly.

"**I just wanted to see how you were doing, after last night…"** You reply innocently.

"**You didn't know him like I did. You were just his child on the side."** He says looking away from you.

"**He never loved you. I never loved you."** You stare at the back of his head, tears filling in your eyes.

"**Neji…"** You whisper.

He only stayed quiet and signaled you to leave.

END FLASHBACK

You still lie in Axel's bed as he comes out in his towel searching for some clothes.

"**Hey, where are we going today, Cap'n?!"** You ask excitedly. He ignores you, as he keeps looking for something to wear.

"**Axeeeeel."** You whine. He finally finds something and goes back into the bathroom to get dressed.

You sit up and stare at the door, waiting for him to come out.

"**Whaaaat?"** He asks, matching your tone, as he comes out of the bathroom, minutes later, fully dressed.

"**Where. Are. We. Going."** You repeat grumpily. Folding your arms as he picked you up and dropped you into the bathroom.

"**Get dressed and you'll see, you lazy bum."** He smirks, shutting the door.

"**Fine, humph."** You complain, turning the shower on.

Axel leaned his body up against the bathroom door and pondered _himself_ about were the two of you were headed this morning. Then he wondered about Roxas, it had been a year of searching for him day after day, and _still_ no sign of him. Where you ever going to find him? Or was this all just a wild goose chase?


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously you are aware that I do not own any characters in this entire story aside from Raiex/Ray/Michiko.

Copyright goes to: Square Enix and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

NINJA HEARTS02; when you look me in the eyes.

__

when you look me in the eyes, i catch a glimpse of heaven, i find my paradise

After you and Axel were all dressed and ready, you walked over to a huge, colorful ship.

"**Next destination; some…Err, new world." **Axel declared sounding a bit confused, pressing random buttons as the ship took off.

For once, you sat there quietly anticipating the landing in a new world, until you were almost there, wherever _there_ was.

"**Are we there yet?"** You ask, annoyingly.

"**No."** Axel anwers, calmly.

"**Are we there yet?" **

"**No."**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No!" **Not sounding as calm as he did when you asked the first time.

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Really?!"** You reply, believingly.

"**NO!"** Axel barks back at you.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, you land in a forest clearing.

Axel walks ahead as you look around, feeling as if you'd been to this world before.

"**This place seems familiar…Have we searched here before?" **You ask Axel, who shook his head no.

You look around some more and don't even realize you have wandered into a village.

"**Hey watch where you're going!"** A voice snaps at you.

"**Oops."** You say as you turn around to see who you just smacked into.

You find yourself staring at a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing an _orange_ jumpsuit.

'_What the heck kinda outfit is this loser wearing?'_ You think to yourself, almost out loud.

"**Sorry,"** You reply, getting up and dusting off your colorful t-shirt and jeans.

"**Who are you anyway?"** He asks **"You look kinda like someone I know."**

"**Oh yeah, I'm…just call me Ray."** You reply, smiling.

"**Ray? What kinda name is that?" **He questions you.

"**Uhh it's just my nickname." **You answer.

"**Well what's your real name?" **He asks curiously.

"**Just call me Ray,"** You shoot back, **"What's your name anyways?"**

"**Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"** He says, pointing to himself.

"**Uh, okay then…"** Then you remember Axel.

"**Oh! And this is Axel."** Naruto gives you a weird look, and you realize Axel was not standing with you at that moment. You scan the area.

Then you spot him, in the battle stance, chakrams out and everything. You run off towards him.

****

"Mmk, she knocks me over, tells me her weird _'nickname', _introduces me to her imaginary friend, and just runs off. What the hell?"

"**_Axeeeeeel_! What are you doing?"** You scream out to him, drawing your weapon, a fairly large sword.

You see a girl with a huge fan, a hooded guy holding some strange doll, and a boy with red hair off to the side. What caught your eye was the sand.

"**Who are you?!"** You roar at the three ninjas standing before you and Axel. The girl smirks and chuckles a

bit as she's about to wave her fan, somehow you find the scenery has changed. The blonde girl

and the boy with the purple makeup on his face stare at you wide-eyed. Turning to see what they are gawking at, Axel takes one look at you then gasps. **"What the hell's wrong with your eyes?"** He asks, almost frightened.

You haven't the slightest idea what everyone's freaking out about so you ask Axel,

"**What are you talking about?" **

He keeps staring into your eyes, as he grabs your sword and puts it right in front of your face. You see your eyes, but they were a different color from your normal dark grey eyes, they were a bright, bloody red. The light from the sun is reflected into your eyes from your sword and you flashback to the night your entire family was murdered.

FLASHBACK

You see Itachi's crimson eyes staring back at you. **"Leave Michiko, and never come back, you filthy little halfling."**

END FLASHBACK

****

NINJA HEARTS 03; how to save a life.

__

where did i go wrong, i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and i would have stay up with you all night, had i known how to save a life

You blink away the image of your eldest brother, and find Axel and Naruto staring back you.

"**Are you okay?"** He asked, talking about the dismayed look on your face.

You nod your head, and look up at the three enemies still standing before you, Axel, and Naruto.

"**How the heck do you have the Sharingan _and_ Byakugan?!" **Naruto asked, bewildered.

Apparantly your eyes had just changed from a stinging red, to a light blue. You now saw blue flames all around you, although you weren't really paying any attention at the moment, you were too worried about the situation at hand.

"**The what's?" **You ask baffled, biting your lip. This has never happened to you before you came to this world. You study

Axel's face, as he glared at the three freaks that were towering above you.

You try to get yourself up, but fail. Naruto then helped you up, and supported you as you stood.

"**What's the deal?"** You ask Axel weakly, not aware of the energy that you had already drained.

****

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?"

****

"Well who are you three? And what do you want?"

"**We're Temari, Kankuro,"** Before the Temari could finish, Kankuro interrupted,

"**Who are you?"** Kankuro pointed at you, raising an eye brow.

"**I'm..."** You hesitate. **"Raiex."** You finally reply, and by the sound of the name you were given when you joined the Org, Axel turned completely around, ignoring the Sand Siblings, and dropped his jaw, stunned you actually told Kankuro what your name was.

"**What the hell? You never even let ME call you that!"**

He screeched out, totally surprised. You disregard Axel's comment, and the stupid look on his face, and ask, **"What do you want with us?"**

Gaara looks over at you as sand starts moving your way.

"**Gaara, what's the point?" **Temari sighs.

"**Yeah, it's not like she remembers anyway, just leave her."** Kankuro says, annoyed.

The sand grabs your legs and pulls you toward Gaara, causing you to stumble to the ground.

Every inch you moved toward him, the tighter the sand gripped on your legs. You wince as he walked up to you and whispered in your ear,

"**Had enough Michiko?"** He grasps your arm and helps you up, as the sand finally lessens it's hold. At the sound of your _real_ name being said, you remember the three Sand ninja.

"**Gaara!"** You yell out with joy. He had already started to walk away.

Looking shocked, Axel just glared back at you. Gaara had stopped dead in his tracks,

but did not turn to face you. A little smile crept across his face. You couldn't help but grin a little too.

****

"Wait, what how do you know this guy?!"

GAARA POV

__

'So, she does remember... Don't worry little Michi, this won't be my last appearance here in Konoha. Now that you're here anyway.'

END GAARA POV

Temari saw the way her little brother's face softened after you realized who he was. It was the same sweet look that he gave you when they were just kids. _'Maybe now Gaara would show a little more emotion, and stop being such a sick freak.'_ Temari though happily to herself.

Axel just stood next to you, boaring holes in the back of Gaara's head with his death glare. He didn't know who this kid was, and how you knew him, but one thing was for sure, and that was the fact that he didn't like the way Gaara looked at Ray once she remebered him. He did not want that freak anywhere near Ray again!

Axel was still staring at Gaara, when Naruto screamed out, **"RAY!" **Axel spun around and saw you passed out in Naruto arms.

FLASHBACK

Running, running, running.

A village came into your view.

****

"Where the heck am I?"

quite confused, as you you start to slow down. **"Hmm.." **staring down at the miniscule grains of sand,

you start to remember a little something.

****

"This..I think this is Sunakagure?"

He stood over you, staring for a while, and reached out his hand. You take it and helped you up. Still completely silent, he walked away slowly. You stood in the same spot for a bit, looking at the boy walking before you, when you notice he was carrying a small, tattered teddy bear. He turned around and looked at you for a second, and you realize he wanted you

to follow him.

A few minutes later, the two of you arrive at an old abandoned building. He lead you into

the building, up a flight of stairs, and through a big wooden door. As he opened it you saw

a rooftop, overlooking the entire village.

It had all felt like a strange dream, meeting this boy, following him up to a roof with a beautiful view, and without speaking a word the whole time. He glanced up at you, emotionless. You look into his deep, aqua eyes, as he stared back into your own sad gray ones. You both sit there for a while looking out into the horizon, just thinking, when he finally breaks the silence.

****

"You,"

****

"Aren't from here."

****

"No. I'm from Konahakagure, well I was..."

The boy, now sitting to your left, showing no curiousity, **"_'Was'_?"**you answer, sitting up a bit to get a better look at your aquiantence.

"I've run away."

****

"Run away?"

"Yes, I ran away, and I'm never to go back."

"Never? And why is that?"

Looking up at the stars, you think about what had happend a few days ago.

****

"There was nothing there for me anymore..."

The boy stayed quiet.

****

"Who are you anyway?"

****

"Gaara"

****

"Oh, well I'm Michiko."

****

"What's your story?"

****

"I mean, what are you doing out here by yourself this late? Shouldn't you be with your family? Or friends?"

"My family is...frightened by me."

"W-why?"

"Here."

He said, handing you a sharp kunai. **"Try and throw it at me." **

You obviously looked puzzled.

****

"Just do it."

Standing up wearily, you send the kunai hurling in his direction.

__

Thunk

****

"Yeah. Awesome defences?"

"Nothing can harm me, all because of the Shikaku."

__

'Poor guy...'

****

"I'm not scared of you."

After befriending Gaara, he offered to let to stay at his house for the time being, and the two of you were unseperable. His siblings were amazed at your 'bravery' and the whole village began to fear you in turn. You ended up staying in Suna for months, until one dreadful night. It was one of those nights you stayed up and wandered the village, waiting for the sun to rise. A man in a black hood approached you. Thinking he was a shop keeper opening early

or doing an inventory check before morning you greeted him. It wasn't until he took off his hood and took hold of you. The next thing you knew, you were waking up in a small room in a totally different world hardly remembering a thing, and that was the last time you'd ever set foot on the nice sandy desert of Suna, and saw the emotionless face of Sabuku no Gaara.

END FLASHBACK

You said softly, with a warm smile. you thought, feeling pity for the small boy.Gaara explained. **"An old sand demon."** You sat and listened to him explain about the evil demon put inside him by his own father, how his mother died, how everyone in the entire village was terrified of him, how many times people have tried to assasinate him.! The knife was stopped by a wall of stand. Gaara whispered, reassuringly. You ask as he stared back at you strangely, You answer, trying to smile. He replied. You ask, changing the subject. You pictured your mom, and Sasuke. Thinking it was a question you reply,the red headed, aqua eyed child started in a low, calm voice. Now standing over you, studying your small face. You hadn't realized how tired you were until it was clear of the long journey you'd just traveled. Your knees finally buckled as the sun was setting. Before your eyes began to close, you saw a flash of red. It was a young boy, about the same age as yourself. He was walking in your direction, having seen you fall in the warm sand. you ask yourself, Naruto screeched out. You still stared at Gaara as he walked away once more. You ask, demandingly. Axel says coldly, pointing to the three ninja..Naruto mumbles to himself, jogging after you.. 


	3. Chapter 3

I obviously do not own anything whatsoever in this story besides Ray/Raiex/Michiko.

Copyright for everything else goes to: Square Enix&Masashi Kishimoto.

May have mistakes, sorry3.

* * *

**NINJA HEARTS 03; how to save a life.**

_where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stay up with you all night, had i known how to save a life_.

You blink away the image of your eldest brother, and find Axel and Naruto staring back you.

"**Are you okay?"** He asked, talking about the dismayed look on your face.

You nod your head, and look up at the three enemies still standing before you, Axel, and Naruto.

"**How the heck do you have the Sharingan **_**and**_** Byakugan?!" **Naruto asked, bewildered.

Apparently your eyes had just changed from a stinging red, to a light blue. You now saw blue flames all around you, although you weren't really paying any attention at the moment, you were too worried about the situation at hand.

"**The what's?" **You ask baffled, biting your lip. This has never happened to you before you came to this world. You study

Axel's face, as he glared at the three freaks that were towering above you.

You try to get yourself up, but fail. Naruto then helped you up, and supported you as you stood.

"**What's the deal?"** You ask Axel weakly, not aware of the energy that you had already drained.

**"I don't know, why don't you ask them?"** Axel says coldly, pointing to the three ninja.

**"Well who are you three? And what do you want?"** You ask, demandingly.

"**We're Temari, Kankuro,"** Before the Temari could finish, Kankuro interrupted,

"**Who are you?"** Kankuro pointed at you, raising an eye brow.

"**I'm..."** You hesitate. **"Raiex."** You finally reply, and by the sound of the name you were given when you joined the Org, Axel turned completely around, ignoring the Sand Siblings, and dropped his jaw, stunned you actually told Kankuro what your name was.

"**What the hell? You never even let ME call you that!"**

He screeched out, totally surprised. You disregard Axel's comment, and the stupid look on his face, and ask, **"What do you want with us?"**

Gaara looks over at you as sand starts moving your way.

"**Gaara, what's the point?" **Temari sighs.

"**Yeah, it's not like she remembers anyway, just leave her."** Kankuro says, annoyed.

The sand grabs your legs and pulls you toward Gaara, causing you to stumble to the ground. Every inch you moved toward him, the tighter the sand gripped on your legs. You wince as he walked up to you and whispered in your ear,

"**Had enough Michiko?"** He grasps your arm and helps you up, as the sand finally lessens it's hold. At the sound of your _real_ name being said, you remember the three Sand ninja.

"**Gaara!"** You yell out with joy. He had already started to walk away.

Looking shocked, Axel just glared back at you. Gaara had stopped dead in his tracks,

but did not turn to face you. A little smile crept across his face. You couldn't help but grin a little too.

**"Wait, what how do you know this guy?!"** Naruto screeched out. You still stared at Gaara as he walked away once more.

GAARA POV

_'So, she does remember... Don't worry little Michi, this won't be my last appearance here in Konoha. Now that you're here anyway.'_

END GAARA POV

Temari saw the way her little brother's face softened after you realized who he was. It was the same sweet look that he gave you when they were just kids. _'Maybe now Gaara would show a little more emotion, and stop being such a sick freak.'_ Temari though happily to herself.

Axel just stood next to you, burning holes in the back of Gaara's head with his death glare. He didn't know who this kid was, and how you knew him, but one thing was for sure, and that was the fact that he didn't like the way Gaara looked at Ray once she remembered him. He did not want that freak anywhere near Ray again!

Axel was still staring at Gaara, when Naruto screamed out, **"RAY!" **Axel spun around and saw you passed out in Naruto arms.

FLASHBACK

Running, running, running.

A village came into your view.

**"Where the heck am I?"** you ask yourself,

quite confused, as you start to slow down. **"Hmm.." **staring down at the miniscule grains of sand, you start to remember a little something.

**"This..I think this is Sunakagure?"** You hadn't realized how tired you were until it was clear of the long journey you'd just traveled. Your knees finally buckled as the sun was setting. Before your eyes began to close, you saw a flash of red. It was a young boy, about the same age as yourself. He was walking in your direction, having seen you fall in the warm sand.

He stood over you, staring for a while, and reached out his hand. You take it and helped you up. Still completely silent, he walked away slowly. You stood in the same spot for a bit, looking at the boy walking before you, when you notice he was carrying a small, tattered teddy bear. He turned around and looked at you for a second, and you realize he wanted you

to follow him.

A few minutes later, the two of you arrive at an old abandoned building. He lead you into

the building, up a flight of stairs, and through a big wooden door. As he opened it you saw

a rooftop, overlooking the entire village.

It had all felt like a strange dream, meeting this boy, following him up to a roof with a beautiful view, and without speaking a word the whole time. He glanced up at you, emotionless. You look into his deep, aqua eyes, as he stared back into your own sad gray ones. You both sit there for a while looking out into the horizon, just thinking, when he finally breaks the silence.

**"You," **the red headed, aqua eyed child started in a low, calm voice. Now standing over you, studying your small face.

**"Aren't from here."** Thinking it was a question you reply,

**"No. I'm from Konahakagure, well I was..."**

The boy, now sitting to your left, showing no curiosity, **"**_**'Was'**_**?"**

**"I've run away." **you answer, sitting up a bit to get a better look at your acquaintance.

**"Run away?" **

**"Yes, I ran away, and I'm never to go back."**

**"Never? And why is that?"**

Looking up at the stars, you think about what had happened a few days ago.

**"There was nothing there for me anymore..."** You pictured your mom, and Sasuke.

The boy stayed quiet.

**"Who are you anyway?"** You ask, changing the subject.

**"Gaara"** He replied.

**"Oh, well I'm Michiko."** You answer, trying to smile.

**"What's your story?"** You ask as he stared back at you strangely,

**"I mean, what are you doing out here by yourself this late? Shouldn't you be with your family? Or friends?"**

**"My family is...frightened by me." **

**"W-why?" **

**"Here."** He said, handing you a sharp kunai. **"Try and throw it at me." **

You obviously looked puzzled.

**"Just do it."** Gaara whispered, reassuringly.

Standing up wearily, you send the kunai hurling in his direction.

_Thunk_! The knife was stopped by a wall of stand.

**"Yeah. Awesome defenses?" **

**"Nothing can harm me, all because of the Shikaku." **Gaara explained. **"An old sand demon."** You sat and listened to him explain about the evil demon put inside him by his own father, how his mother died, how everyone in the entire village was terrified of him, how many times people have tried to assassinate him.

_'Poor guy...'_ you thought, feeling pity for the small boy.

**"I'm not scared of you."** You said softly, with a warm smile.

After befriending Gaara, he offered to let to stay at his house for the time being, and the two of you were inseparable. His siblings were amazed at your 'bravery' and the whole village began to fear you in turn. You ended up staying in Suna for months, until one dreadful night. It was one of those nights you stayed up and wandered the village, waiting for the sun to rise. A man in a black hood approached you. Thinking he was a shop keeper opening early

or doing an inventory check before morning you greeted him. It wasn't until he took off his hood and took hold of you. The next thing you knew, you were waking up in a small room in a totally different world hardly remembering a thing, and that was the last time you'd ever set foot on the nice sandy desert of Suna, and saw the emotionless face of Sabuku no Gaara.

END FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 4

_i obviously do not own anything in this story with the exception of my character Michiko/Ray/Raiex yes it's all one person aha_

_copyright goes to: Masashi Kishimoto&Square Enix._

_thank you for reading._

**NINJA HEARTS 04; that's what you get.**

_that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa, oh_.

**"ARE YOU OKAY?!"** Axel yelled at you, while you were _unconscious_, and when you didn't answer,

he picked you up. He started to sprint off, then came to a screeching halt. Naruto stood staring at him blankly, not having moved from the spot where Axel had left him.

**"IS THERE A HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE?!"**

**"Yeah, right...the infirmary is right over HERE!"** Naruto pointed in the opposite direction and took off running.

He was obviously excited, and forgot that the infirmary was _not_ in fact that way.

**"Oh, wait! This way!"** He stated frantically, pointing in the direction in which Axel had run off to in the first place.

You awake in a hospital bed after a few hours, to Axel and Naruto murmuring to each other

and playing a board game. Sitting there, staring at them for awhile, Naruto finally notices that you've opened your eyes.

**"YOU'RE AWAKE?!" **He shouts, happily. You roll your eyes at their oblivious-ness, and giggle a little bit.

**"The nurses said you'd be able to get outta here later today or tonight." **Naruto added.

**"Ughh, I wanna get outta here now..."** You groan, as you throw a pillow at Naruto's spikey, blonde head.

The two of you get into a pillow battle, not realizing Axel had gotten up and was just watching the two of you, leaned up against the wall.

AXEL POV

_'I just stood there, off to the side, watching Ray..and Naruto. They seemed happy, but Ray was almost_

_always happy. I think she likes him...Naruto I mean, and he of course likes her, who wouldn't, that Gaara freak is like in love with her too. _

_Well I mean I do like her too, but not like THAT...she's like my little...sister. _

_You can't like someone who's a little sister to you, right...? No. You can't. And I am not at all confused by this, I'm Axel. I never get confused. Uh Er, wait.. do I...?_

_I had to get out of there...to go think and what not. It's not like either of the love birds would have noticed anyway...'_

END AXEL POV

Axel was correct, you and Naruto kept at your pillow fight for a least another half and hour, played some cards, and took a nap.

**"Whoa, wait? Axel's gone again?"** Naruto asked, confused.

You stood there, looking around, searching for Axel, remembering what had happened the last time he wandered off.

**"Oh great, we'd better look for that fool." **You say grumpily, wishing he'd just stay in sight.

After twenty minutes of trying to find your red-haired friend, the two of you gave up, you weren't ones for patience, so Naruto took you to his favorite restaurant to grab some grub.

**"Two bowls of ramen, please!"** Naruto told the smiling old man. The man nodded and murmured something to

a young girl. She smiled as she glanced at Naruto and you, winking at the boy.

**"So..." **Naruto started, trying to strike up a conversation while the two of you waited for your ramen.

He stopped abruptly, when he noticed the blue-ish white of your eyes, change from their normal dark gray.

Naruto then remembered the day before when your Sharingan and Byuakugan had activated.

**"W-What?" **you ask him, staring at his scrunched up, puzzled face.

**"I was uhh, wondering...about your eyes...I mean how do you have Sharingan... and Byukugan."** he questioned, wonderingly.

You thought of your mother for the first time since her death. It was a memory you wanted to forget and

remember at the same time. Naruto kept on with the questions not noticing your lack of attention.

**"Oh, and why do you have your Byukugan activated now?" **He added, with the same hint of curiosity.

He'd actually wanted to know more, a lot more. He was going to flood you with questions, but you quickly

zoned out again, leaving him there baffled.

FLASHBACK

**"My little Michi,"** your mother said softly, while stroking your short black hair.

**"Yes Mama?"** you ask, brightly.

**"Can I tell you a secret?"** she whispered in your little ear and you nodded, excitedly.

She told you all about the techniques of the Uchiha, the one that interested you the most of course

was the Sharingan. A jutsu that could copy the abilities of other ninja's, how awesome was that?

**"I wonder when I'll be able to use it Mama!"** you add happily.

**"Someday...maybe..."** She replied, still stroking your messy head.

**"Or maybe not.."** She added biting her lip.

**"W-What do you mean? I thought all the Uchiha get Sharingan Mama?" **you question with sad, worried eyes.

**"Maybe you could get your father's abilities..."** She stated solemnly.

**"But my, my father IS-"** You say in a quiet voice.

**"No. You might not be able to activate Sharingan like your big brother Itachi."**

**"Why? Mama. Why can't I be like nii-san?"** You ask on the verge of tears.

You did NOT like the fact you were different from your big brothers.

**"B-Because, you have...Hyuga blood in you."** She said looking away from you with a worried look on her face.

You were staring at her with that exact concerned face, looking like a miniature clone of your mother.

**"Don't breath a word of this to your brother Sasuke okay? He doesn't know yet..."** Her voice trailed off.

You nodded, still not understanding your mother's statement. Why had you been a Hyuga but not Itachi? And what of Sasuke?

The Uchiha woman knew exactly what you were pondering about. She cleared her throat and began to speak again uneasily.

**"Your father, your REAL father...is not Tazo, my husband and your brothers' father. Your father is Hizashi Hyuga,**

**meaning you are half Uchiha and half Hyuga. You also have another older half brother named Neji. He is a year older than Sasuke."**

**"Neji Hyuga is my brother, why?"** You ask remembering seeing the long haired boy around town a few times.

**"Well Sweetie, it's complicated, but the clans wanted to know what would happen if they mixed Hyuga blood with Uchiha blood after so long." **

She went on about how the Uchiha kekkei-genkai was derived from the Hyuga's, and how the clans wanted to experiment with the genes after Sharingan was fully developed. She said that they meant to try this a long while ago, but they waited for the right couple, aka your mother and father, since had already produced a child that had the most powerful kekkei-genkai in each of their clans, and would most likely have a child even stronger than the ones before. It was just then you realized everything that was going on, your mother thought you'd only be able to use only one

of your heritages abilities, but she was wrong, you could use both!

**"Ray?"** Naruto's loud voice brought you back to the present. You look up at his anxious face, and then to his three already finished ramen bowls.

**"What's going on? Do you always space out like this?" **he asks, scratching the back of his head.

**"Uhh, actually lately yeah. Sorry, man how long was I zoned out?"**

**"Only a few minutes."** He says and sees that you were eyeing his bowls.

**"Yeah, I love the ramen here, haha."**

**"Oh yes, he'll finished five bowls in ten minutes, he's a ramen eating machine." **the old cook added.

You both giggle, then Naruto glances at you seriously again.

**"You still haven't answered my questions..."**

**"Oh yeah, that's what I was thinking about earlier. Well you see I'm half Uchiha and half Hyuga. So I have both kekkei-genkais, and I guess I can't quiet control them yet, so they basically activate by themselves."**

**"Half...Uchiha? But I thought they were all-"**

You interrupt him before he finish his sentence, you didn't want to hear the rest.

**"Not me. Or Itachi, I assume."** you answer solemnly.

**"Or-"** Naruto starts.

**"Hey looks it's Axel!"** You shout, pointing to the red haired wonder on top of a building staring at you.

The two of you get up and run toward him, and boy he didn't look too happy.

**"Axel! Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere!"** You yell at the top of your lungs, wailing your arms around like a fool.

**"I see that. Have a nice dinner?"** Axel says, sarcastically. Still running you crash into someone, a someone with lots of hair.

_'Eww her hair got all in my mouth, gross. Man I'm such a klutz, bumping into people all the time.' _You think to yourself before apologizing to the long haired girl you just collapsed onto.

**"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"** You apologize to the girl while holding out your hand to help her up.

**"Watch where you're going!"** She said coldly, not taking your hand. As she got up on her own and faced you, you realized that _'she' _was in fact a _'he', _and a he that you recognized right away. He had long silky black hair, and bright white eyes, it was Neji Hyuga, one of your big brothers.

**"N-Neji?! Is that you?"** You call after the boy who had already stalked away. He turned to face you once again and his face softened.

**"Michiko?"** He asked quietly, you nod and smile.

**"You know Neji too?!"** Naruto questioned frantically.

Before you or Neji could even begin speak again Axel shouts at you, **"Ray! We have to go at once!"**

**"But-"** You start.

**"No! I think I've found him."**

**"WHAT?! YOU FOUND HIM? How? Where? WHEN?"** You scream with excitement.

**"Let's go."**

**"Who's **_**him**_**?"** Naruto questioned, he always had to be apart of the conversation, even if it didn't involve him.

**"But what about these two? I don't wanna leave them yet, **_**Axeeeeel**_**!" **You whine, knowing he was getting impatient.

**"Just bring them, we have to leave NOW!"** Axel bellowed, you looked at Neji with a apologetic look, he just nodded in understanding.

You grab their hands and follow Axel hurriedly back to the ship.

As you walk up to Axel he asks the others to let you two be alone for a moment before Naruto could bombard you with questions yet again.

**"What's wrong Axel?"** You ask with sympathy, he did not look up to meet your worried gaze.

**"This doesn't look good Ray, not good at all."** He answers gravely, finally glancing up at you.


	5. Chapter 5

_obviously i do not own anything in this story with the exception of raiex/michiko/ray &yes they're all the same person hehe_

_copyright goes to: Square Enix&Masashi Kishimoto._

**

* * *

****NINJA HEARTS 05; oh, it is love.**

_It is love, from the first time I pressed my hand into yours, thinkink 'oh is it love?'_

**"W-What do you mean by 'not good'? Some tough guys kidnapped him? We can handle 'em!"** You answer trying to be optimistic, Axel only shakes his head, looking really down. The look on his face made you want to cry, you've never seen Axel so.._crushed_.

"Then what? It can't be that bad?" You ask, worried.

**"I...I, well...It's difficult to say...but he..." **He stammers.

**"Just tell me already!"** You say frustrated, you wanted to know what happened to Roxas, your best friend.

You started to remember all the good times you had with him, you'd known him and Axel since you were about six or seven, and could never forget all the memories. The three of you were inseparable, it was always _'Ray, Roxas and Axel' _not just Ray or just Roxas,

you were like family, a very dorky family, but a family nonetheless.

**"He...he..."** Axel took a deep breath and spit it out, "He doesn't remember either of us..."

**"What? You've got to be kidding me! Roxas could never just...forget."** Axel shook his head again.

**"No, while you were out on your **_**'date' **_**with Naruto, I went to the first place I could think of...and he was there." **Axel said, dropping his voice on the last part, lowering his eyes to the ground.

**"I was **_**NOT**_** on a date! And don't be stupid Axel, he could never forget!" **

You almost shout back. '_He's being ridiculous, he would never forget me, he promised. No matter what happens I'll remember this, got it Ray? That's what he said! That's what he said when we were at the beach one day. No, I don't know what Axel's doing, but Roxas would never forget, never.' _You think to yourself.

**"Ray, I know what you're thinking, but he attacked me! If Roxas could remember me, would he freakin' try to fight me?"** Axel yelled out.

**"I don't believe you! Are you jealous or something? Because before he was kidnapped he was spending so much time with me and not you?! Is that it Axel?" **You scream back at him, then realizing what you just said. Axel stayed quiet for a minute, then began to speak again, quietly.

_"Fine, if you don't believe me then you'll just have to see for yourself..."_ He walked slowly back to the ship, not making eye contact with you the whole way. You felt sorry for what you said after his reaction, but the whole thing was so stupid you didn't know what to believe.

When you two got on the ship, Axel just took the controls and stayed silent the whole way. You didn't want to face Naruto or...your brother

at the moment, but it had to happen. And it had, the moment you stepped on the ship, apparently Naruto didn't see the sad look on your face, so he just blew up at you with all these questions, which was what you expected.

**"So what the hell Ray? What is up with you? You are such a mystery, you just show up one day, and I don't know get on Gaara's bad side, **

**activate Sharingan AND Byakugan on the same day, end up in the hospital, then you tell me about your weird family history and now we're on this weird ship going where?!"**

**"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know things were going to happen this way. It's been like a blast from the past, and I should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later, I wish it was later..." **You answer quietly, then glance up over at Neji.

**"Neji..."** you say, barley audible, forgetting all the bitterness you had towards him since the last time you spoke to him.

**"Michiko. I'm **_**so**_** sorry-"** He begins. **"No, it's okay. I understand." **You interrupt, realizing why he was so cold to you before, he missed his father,

and was a bit jealous that you still had a family to care for you. You run over to hug him, as tears streak your cheeks. And there was Naruto

again, confused as all hell, not caring that this wasn't the moment for it began babbling again.

**"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS RAY!" **

**"Naruto!" **Neji shouts.

**"I see you two are having a **_**'moment', **_**but again, what the hell?!"**

**"I understand your confused but have you ever thought that this was never you business?"** Neji retorts.

**"No, no. It's okay Neji, I brought him into all this," **You tell your brother, whom you are still hugging.

**"Okay Naruto, I'll tell you everything..." **You say, letting Neji go.

**"Start with him." **Naruto scoffs and points at Neji.

**"He's my brother."**

**"Your brother?!"**

**"Actually half brother, but yeah."**

**"What? So your from Konoha?" **

**"You you remember when I said I was half Hyuga and Uchiha, well I lived in the Leaf Village since I was five or six, and then..."**

At this, Neji looked up curious to know what happened to you then, he thought you'd died with the rest of the Uchiha.

**"I went to Suna, that's how I met Gaara. I stayed with him, I was his first friend, I imagine he was angry when I left. I guess he didn't know I was kidnapped..."** Axel was listening the whole time and when he heard this he winced, there was something he knew that you didn't.

"**You were kidnapped?! By who?" **Naruto questioned.

**"Well the Organization. I was taken to another world, or kingdom I should say." **You answered.

**"Huh? What's this Organization? And a kingdom? Whaaa?"**

**"The Organization Thirteen, well it's Fourteen now that I joined. It's a group that Axel and I are in with 12 others. And one of those others is why we are on this ship right now. Roxas." **You explain to Naruto.

**"Roxas? How come? Where is he?" **

**"He was kidnapped too, or that's what we were led to believe." **You glare up at Axel, who was still not looking in your direction. **"Axel is taking us to him right now." **You add, leaving out what Axel had told you earlier, you didn't want to think that Roxas would really forget about you.

**"To show her what they did to him." **Axel says angrily, not turning to face any of you.

**"What is he talking about Ray?" **Naruto asks in a small voice. You turn your head to hide the tears about to fall from your watering eyes.

**"Nothing." **You answer in an even smaller voice, and you feel your face getting hot with anger, or was it sadness and for once Naruto seemed

to acknowledge it. He left that subject alone and started asking you about your Uchiha half.

**"So did you have any family on your Uchiha side?"**

**"Yeah I HAD two brothers."** You answer, thinking angrily of your eldest brother Itachi.

**"Before you continue on with stories of your other life, we're here." **Axel states meanly. You glare at him once again and open the ship door

to see a place you've been to many times before, Twilight Town.

**"What? **_**Here**_**? We've checked here hundreds of times." **You ask, but the next thing you know you're looking at the back of Roxas' blonde head.

**"ROXAS!"** You scream out, running toward him, excitedly.

**"Uhh, yeah? Who are you?" **He asks, giving you a weird look. Your face fell, he really didn't remember.

**"I-I...You don't...Roxas? You don't remember?"** You say in a quiet voice. He looks over at Axel.

**"You again? Gosh, is this a joke or something? Why do you weirdos keep coming over here claiming I know you, when I don't?!"** Roxas shouts. **"Let's go guys." **He turns to his friends, and stalks away. A girl with brown hair gives you a sad, worried look. From far away you could hear to say, **"I don't know Roxas, maybe you were a little harsh. Are you sure you don't remember that girl?"** He shakes his head and starts to walk faster, not turning back to look at you again.

_'Axel was right. I lost one of my best friends, one of the closest people to me, a real brother who was always there for me, and I may have lost Axel too.'_

AXEL POV

_I can't even put into words how Ray made me feel that day, just disappointment after disappointment. First I was invisible, then I was this jealous freak who wanted to ruin her life, and then the look on her face when she realized I was right, she was crushed. I wish I'd never told her, I wish I'd never found him, came to this stupid place. I couldn't stand seeing Ray like that, she was usually fun and happy, and even when she wasn't she could hide it well, but not then, she let it all out. She ran to the ship, locked herself in there for a good hour, all by herself, crying all the while. I could hear it all, she cried, and cried, and cried. I wanted so much to go back in time and make it so that none of this ever happened, or at least to comfort her, apologize for being a jerk, I thought nobodies couldn't feel anything, I knew I was feeling something, and it was pain, pain for my best friend, pain for the girl I loved. Yes there it was, another emotion I wasn't supposed to experience, love. I could finally let myself realize that I loved Ray, I loved her even though I didn't know who she was anymore._

END AXEL POV

When you were done crying, thinking, and crying some more, you opened the door to see Axel and the others waiting for you.

_'I couldn't stand to look at them, their faces...their faces had almost as much pain in them as mine probably did and it was on a count of me.'_

You called Axel up, you need to talk to him, the other of your best friends, the other closest person to you, another real brother who'd been there for you throughout it all, who you'd been treating like crap since you got to Konoha, you couldn't lose him too.

**"Axel.." **You managed to get out, still shaking from all the crying. **"I'm so sorry, I should have-"**

**"No, I shouldn't have told you, I knew it would hurt you. I thought you needed to know the truth, but there was nothing you could do about it. I should have just stayed quiet."** Axel interrupted.

**"I still should have believed you, I knew you weren't jealous, and I knew that you'd never lie to me. I didn't want to believe he would forget me, or us. And I'm sorry I've been a jerk, not including you with my...other life. I should have told you from the beginning." **You say, rubbing your puffy eyes.

**"I understand, I'll always understand, Ray. You didn't wanna relive that, and I didn't ask because I could tell it hurt you, and I didn't want that." **

Axel hugs you, warmly. You start to sob into his chest, sad again thinking of all the people you've lost, but happy because you realized that you had someone that you would never lose.

**"I love you, Axel." **You say quietly, looking up into his twinkling emerald eyes.

**"Finally." **He says, hugging you tighter, kissing you on the forehead.

A few minutes later you fall asleep in Axel's arms. When he heard a knock on the ship door, he sat you on a chair, and lets the boys in.

Again Naruto realizes that this was not the time for questioning, although he still did not get all his answers, he sat quiet the whole ride home.

Neji took the seat next to you and took your hand, he was worried about you.

**"She'll be fine now, don't worry." **Axel stated glancing back at him from the front of the ship, then looking to Naruto who hadn't spoken the entire time, which was a first. **"I don't know about him though." **He points to the boy haired boy staring out the window.

"**Naruto. Are you worried also?" **Neji asks, wondering why he was being so quiet.

**"Yes, but I keep wondering about her, you know? She's so different, this whole weird past and everything, I mean what's up with her?"** Naruto answers looking over at Axel. He made a face, and Naruto knew that Axel was hiding something.

**"Axel, you know something don't you?"**

**"How can you tell?"**

**"You're not very good at keeping things hidden, well from us anyway." **Neji could tell too.


	6. Chapter 6

_I obviously do not own anything in this story besides the character Michiko/Raiex/Ray yes they're all one person._

_Copy right goes to: Masashi Kishimoto&Square Enix._

_thank you x3._

**NINJA HEARTS 06; damn regret.**

_damn regret, I'll try to forget, don't worry about me cause I'm real fine, cast my line to see what's behind, did you think you'd persuade me to let you go_.

Axel sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to brush this one under the rug with these two. He looked over at Ray, who was sleeping soundly, and began to explain, **"Okay well you know that story of Ray getting kidnapped from the Sand Village?" **

**"You know the story behind it."** Neji stated.

**"Yes, but I didn't figure it out until Roxas disappeared. The Organization Thirtee-"**

**"Wait what exactly is this Organization thing?" **Naruto interrupted.

**"Well that's a pretty confidential subject," **_'I'm sure they will understand the truth, so I'll just tell 'em.'_

**"...we're just a band of Nobodies who don't have hearts an-"**

**"Ray doesn't have a heart?!" **Naruto _and_ Neji interrupted this time, completely shocked.

**"No, no! I was getting to that! Just shutup and listen." **Axel bellowed at the boys.

**"So HE'S the one without a heart." **Naruto whispered to Neji.

**"I heard that!"** Axel yelled, smacking Naruto upside the head.

**"Oi, Oi! Stop that, okay I'm sorry, **_**I'm sorry**_**!" Naruto cried out, defensively.**

**"Okay, as I was saying," **Says Axel giving Naruto a dirty look, **"Well the Organization MINUS Ray because she not really in the Organization ye-" **Axel was cut off again.

**"You mean she doesn't know?" **Naruto asked, remembering he wasn't supposed to ask questions until Axel was finished explaining.

**"NO, she doesn't know any of this! And you AREN'T you going to tell her. Got it?" **Axel questioned the boys, while holding his chakrams up at Naruto. They nodded and Naruto kept his eye on Axel's freakish weapons as he continued to speak.

**"Anyways, the Organization **_**thirteen**_**, not fourteen OR twelve, is a band of Nobodies. Nobodies are basically just the leftover body and soul of a person who's hearts were consumed by darkness. We Nobodies are looking to get our hearts back from the Heartless. And the Heartless are the darkness who take our hearts."**

**"And Michiko, or Ray I should say?" **Neji replies.

**"The Organization leader thought we could use Ray because of her special abilities, these ninja techniques, and thought we could use her after Roxas left, as a replacement. They some how knew Roxas would leave and never come back and then he decided that whenever he did disappear they would need an extra person to take his place. They never knew when he was leaving so they just kidnapped Ray as soon as they found out. I didn't figure this all out until I found Roxas, now Ray and I are going to have to go back to our world." **Axel says, knowing what the boys were thinking.

**"She's going back? B-But-"** Naruto was interrupted by Axel this time.

**"She has to, or else the Organization will have to act with force, and I don't wish that upon your world and your village."**

Naruto looked outraged.

**"What if she doesn't WANT to go back! What if she hears all this and decides she wants to stay?" **Naruto said, looking back at Ray who was still asleep.

**"Do you want Eleven very angry Organization members, and who knows how many other Nobodies after you and your friends and families?"** Axel questioned Naruto.

**"Well I'm sure our village would like to hear about what YOUR Organization has done. I will tell OUR leader and I'm sure she will fight back, along with the rest of our villagers. They can't just kidnap one of our people TWICE-" **

**"You assume Ray won't want to go back. She and I both know how the Organization will act, it's not going to happen."**

**"She has family and friends here too!" **

**"Not much by the looks of it. One brother, one friend, and a neurotic freak who almost broke Ray's legs. And even so, she wouldn't want to hurt you or put any of you or her old home in any danger. So forget it, she won't stay." **

This argument went on for another twenty minutes until they were back in Konoha, even Neji threw in a few one liners against Axel, even though he knew very well she would to go back to the Organization, but he didn't really want to see her go.

**"Naruto, come on, it's over deal wit-" **Axel stopped talking at that second because Ray had woken up.

**"Yaaawn. Hey guys, what are you talking about?"** You say rubbing your eyes, still kind of puffy from earlier, getting up from your chair.

**"Nothing, anyway we're here. And I need to talk to you before we leave." **Axel answers while opening the ship door to let the boys out.

**"Wait we're leaving now? Why?" **You ask giving Axel the puppy dog eyes.

**"See I told you she wouldn't wanna leave!"** Naruto shouts at Axel.

**"That's because she doesn't know what going on yet."** Axel shoots back, and then turns to you.

"**What don't I know?" You question, worried.**

**"Well I sorta figured something out when I found Roxas." **He sits you back down in the chair that you fell asleep in and explains to you what he just explained to Neji and Naruto, except with much less interruptions.

"**And Naruto wants you to stay. He thinks with the help of his village we could beat the Organization."**

**"But I do want to stay, but not if it means putting all of you in danger." **

**"But Ray! We're not in danger, we're trained for this kind of stuff."**

**"No, you're trained to fight other ninjas, not the Organization, Naruto. I can't let you do this."**

**"No, ninjas are trained for the unexpected! Watch I'll show you!"**

**"What?! Naruto I can't-"** Before Axel could finish his sentence, a kunai sailed past his head, Axel hardly had time to dodge it.

**"Naruto!" **You and Neji yell as a shuriken came hurling toward Axel's face. He blocked it with a chakram.

**"Is that all you got?" **Naruto screamed at Axel. Around you everything changed, in the place where Neji stood beside you and where Naruto was bouncing around in front of you, were these blue looking flame things.

**"Michiko? You have Byuakugan?" **Neji asks, you nod.

**"What is all this stuff?"**

**"What you are seeing right now is Naruto's chakara, mine too I am sure." **Neji had his Byaukugan activated as well.

**"W-wait. Are you seeing this too? Outside of the ship!" **He added.

**"What is that? How come I'm seeing all these other chakras?" **You ask frantically.

While the two of you were talking, Axel and Naruto had been in a heated squabble. Well it was only so heated because Axel and Naruto

were surrounded by a ring of fire, and yelling at each other. '_Got it memorized?!', 'Believe it!', _and so on.

**"We must get out there and see what's going on!"** Neji said louder.

**"No, you go. I'll get these two to stop. Be out in a sec!" **You answer, pushing Neji out the door.

**"GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OU-"** The boys were paying no attention to you what so ever, sigh.

You back flipped back right in between them, as they came at each other with a kunai and a chakram,

holding out your huge sword to separate their weapons.

**"What are you doing?! You could have gotten hur-"** The boys yelled out in unison.

**"Do I look hurt to you?"** You shoot back with attitude. **"And anyway I think the Organization is here! They're looking for us, attacking the village! What do we do?" **You add, worried.

**"We'll go talk to them! And Naruto can explain to his leader. Right?"** Axel says, eying Naruto.

**"Yeah, now lets go!"** Naruto yelps back, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the door.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7&8

Ooh look how special you are. TWO chapters today.

Well just a little treat for my very few readers, I apologize for not updating in so long though.

These are the last two chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Yeah I'm gonna start posting my Worlds Apart Story by next week.

&As usual I don't own anything in this story but Ray yadada.

Copyright or whatever goes to: Square Enix/Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**NINJA HEARTS 07; wonderwall**

_because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my wonderwall_.

Once the three of you are outside you see Neji and many others fighting off countless nobodies and Organization members.

**"Neji, you hold them off, we'll go to talk to our leader!"** You scream out to Neji who was engaged in battle with three nobodies.

**"I'll go talk to Granny Tsunade, she out here fighting?"**

Neji nodded and pointed to a spot where a blonde women with gigantic boobs and a large slug were battling Larxene. You, Naruto, and Axel rushed to where the two blonde women were fighting.

**"Larxene! Where is Superior?!" **You scream to your fellow Organization member.

**"Ray! There you are." **She says, not answering your question.

**"Well?!" **You yell even louder than you did the first time you addressed Larxene. She pointed to a hooded character watching at the top of a hill.

**"Stop fighting! What's all this about anyways?" **You bellow at the woman before walking away.

**"SUPERIOR! Call off this war! We're here!" **You scream at Xemnas while running up the hill towards him.

**"Raiex, Axel. So nice of you to join us. Would you mind explaining to me what you have been doing in such a place?"** He asked, calmly.

**"Well we were searching for Roxas and-" **Axel started.

**"Roxas is it? Just give it up. He's never coming back." **He interrupted, seeing the painful look on your face.

**"We have it all figured out Superior."** You answer looking at your feet.

**"Oh you have? So then you realize that you are not staying in this wretched place then?" **

You nodded, still looking toward the ground.

With the snap of this fingers, all the nobodies disapeared and the Organization members were at his side.

**"So where have you been"**

**"Decided to come back I see?"**

**"What a year's not long enough to disapear from us?"**

Were some of the comments being said by the Organization.

**"Silence. We have a few important guests approaching." **Xemnas held his hand up to quiet his members and smiled at the three ninja approaching.

**"Why hello, sorry about all that. We've got what we've needed and we'll be on our way, thank you. Uh, what is your name miss? You may call me Xemnas." **

**"Tsunade and excuse me, but you have no right to be leaving with one of our villagers." **The women shot back.

**"From what I've learned, she"** Xemnas was pointing at you, **"chose to leave your little village here some eight years ago. Am I correct?"**

**"And from what **_**I've**_** learned, she was only five or six at the time she ran away, anyone under 12 years of age that leaves here is still considered a Konoha villager, and now since she is of age and wasn't let in on any of the village secrets she may leave or stay. Whatever she wishes." **Tsunade pointed out.

**"Well then Raiex what are your wishes?" **Xemnas question, turning to you, giving you a suspicious look.

**"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I just c-can't live here again." **You answer, feeling pressured by your Superior.

**"Why, may I ask, is that Michiko?" **Tsunade asks you, putting a hand on her hip.

**"I can't be here without...t-them." **You answer, looking toward the ground.

**"I understand, but you still have family here, and friends I see?" **

**"I have one brother, who understands why I must leave," **You answer looking to Neji who nodded. **"And Naruto, but I also have made friends who are like a family to me here with the Organization too." **You glance up at Axel and to Demyx for that matter, sure he wasn't that close, but he was always there for you.

**"Two brothers." **Tsunade added.

**"Well I assume I have another... **_**relative**_** alive at this moment, but I wouldn't consider him as a **_**brother**_**."**

**"I know you wouldn't, but other than **_**him**_**, you have two brother."** You were still confused at this.

**"But all my family died-" **Tsunade interrupted.

**"You weren't the only survivor." **As she said this a boy walked up and stood beside Tsunade.

**"S-Sasuke...?"** You say, not believing what you were seeing.

**"Little sister." **He answered, not believing it either.

**"SASUKE!" **You scream, tears running down your cheeks.

**"I thought you he killed you too!" **You add, hugging your big brother.

**"I never thought you'd come back." **He whispered in your ear.

**"Oh my god. WHAT THE HELL'S NEXT?! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS YOUR COUSIN TWICE REMOVED?!" **Naruto yelled out, confused once again.

**"Shutup, baka!" **You, Sasuke, and Axel say in unison.

**"I'm sorry to ruin your moment Raiex," **Xemnas says coldly, **"But you **_**do**_** have a decision to make here."**

**"I have a question for you first Superior. What do you need **_**me**_** for anyway? I mean I get that you need another member for the Organization and that I was never really apart of you until Roxas left,"** You ask, looking to Axel.

_'I knew she wasn't asleep when I explained to those two.' _Axel thought to himself, regretfully.

**"But why me?"** You add.

**"Well the very same reason you are related to this one,"** Xenmas says pointing to Neji**. "And that one."** He adds looking to Sasuke.

**"So you wanted a person with powerful ninja abilities?" **Tsuande questions.

**"Yes. That's it. To have someone on our side with such unique powers, that no one in our Kingdom has, is a big plus for our side." **Xenmas explained.

**"But Xemnas, she hasn't even been educated on any of her ninja skills. How is she supposed to help you if she can't even control her **_**powers**_**."**

**"WAIT MANSEX! Or whatever your names was. I got a solution to our little problem!"** Naruto yells wailing his arms over his head.

**"Well? Out with it boy." **Xemnas says, raising an eyebrow.

**"Well, she can stay-" **Naruto starts.

**"Naruto I can't..." **You say quietly.

**"No, not let me finish!" **He shouts. **"Anyway! Why doesn't Ray stay and learn all about being a ninja and how to use her abilities and stuff, and then go back when she's learned everything?!" **He asks excitedly. Xemnas put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a minute and spoke, **"Well I supposed that would be the clever thing to do? How long would this process take?"**

**"Well it depends on how fast she gets everything."** Naruto answered.

**"Raiex. Is that alright with you? Do you wish to stay and learn everything?" **Xemnas questioned, turning to you.

**"Yes, of course!" **You reply, then look to Axel.

**"No, no. It's okay, I'll be fine." **Axel says crossing his arms, really wishing she'd go home with him.

**"Wait, Axel you have a new mission. You must stay here with Raiex and make sure what they're really teaching her."** Xemnas answered. **"Is that okay with you all?" **He asks glancing up at you, Axel, and Tsunade.

**"That's perfect." **You all said at the same time, including Naruto.

* * *

**NINJA HEARTS 08; leavin'**

_why don't you tell him that you're leavin', never lookin' back again_, cause you've found someone who can do it better than he can.

After the incident with the Organization, Naruto and Sasuke (_well, not so much Sasuke_), wanted you to meet their other teammate, Sakura.

**"Hi, nice to meet you. I can't believe Sasuke-kun has a little sister! I'm Haruno Sakura!"** The pink hair kunoichi exclaimed, holding her hand out. You shook it and introduced yourself as well.

**"Hi, nice to meet you too! I've been hanging around the guys too long! I needed to meet a female friend!" **The two of you giggle, you guys hit it off right away, so she offered to let you sleepover at her house. You agreed and had a night of makeovers and girly movies, it was fun, but you needed a break.

**"Hey Sakura-chan?"** You say, while finishing up painting your nails.

**"Yeah?" **She looks up from the mirror.

**"I need some air, I'm gonna go take a walk okay?" **You answer, putting your shoes on.

**"Okay, just don't get lost!" **She replies, sticking her tongue out. You chuckle and are out the door.

'_Maybe I'll go find Sasuke._' You tell yourself, heading to your old Uchiha home.

You find him outside his old room, just thinking. He greets you happily, and asks you if you want to go for a walk.

**"I just about to ask that." **You smile.

The two of you had been walking through a forest, quietly.

**"I've been wanting to talk to you about...**_**him**_**."** Sasuke finally said breaking the silence.

**"Oh, Sasuke. I just want to forget him. Please?"** You plead with your brother.

**"Michi! How could you just **_**forget**_**, what about our parents? Auntie, Uncle?"** He argues back.

**"But that was the past...you just have to deal with it. They're **_**not**_** coming back!"** You shout to him.

**"I'm going to kill him! Restore our clan!"** Sasuke screams back.

"_Sasuke_, really! What is killing Itachi going to do? How will it help? What will happen once you'll finished him? _SATIFACTION, _is that what you'll feel?! You'll just have sunk down to his level! Killing you're own brother!" You reply angerly, tears welling in your eyes.

"**Don't speak of his name. If you won't help me. I'll...I'll just go myself!" **He says, stalking off in another direction.

**"Sasuke..."** You whisper, tears streaking your eyes.

You walked slowly to Naruto's house, it was late, but you knew he'd be awake.

_Knock, Knock_. He answered his door right away, you were correct he was awake, but already dressed in his pajamas, and night cap. When he saw that you had tears in your eyes he asked you to come in.

**"What happend Ray, are you okay?"** Naruto asked, worridly.

**"No, no. It's not me, it's **_**Sasuke**_**, I know you're close to him, as I used to be. He...he say he's leaving the village." **You answer, crying again. Naruto's eyes grew red and the whiskers on his cheeks became darker.

**"N-Naruto?"** You whisper, frightened. He slammed his fist on the coffee table before him and ran out the door.

**"**_**Naruto-kun**_**!"** You scream out, sprinting after him. He was too fast and before you knew it, he was out of sight.

'_I have to go get Sakura, she'll talk some sense into them!_' You say to yourself, running back to Sakura's house.

**"SAKURA!"** You yell once you get to her house.

**"W-What is it Ray-chan?"** She asks frantically, sticking her head out of the window.

**"IT'S SASUKE AND NARUTO! WE'VE GOTTA FIND THEM!"** You tell her, still screaming. She hops out the window and races toward you.

**"Let's go."** She replies. **"They've been acting funny lately, especially Sasuke. Arguing more than usual, and he's always bitter. Not that he wasn't before, he's just...different nowadays." **She adds, sobbing. She really cared for both of them, you could tell.

**"It's gonna be okay, Sakura-chan."** You say grabbing her hand, trying to comfort her.

**"Thanks Ray-chan, it just really hurts me to see them this way."** She replies, softly.

"I understand, but we'd better hurry!" She nodded and the two of you started sprinting faster.

**"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN!"** Sakura yells as soon as the two boys were in sight. They paid no attention to her, they were too busy fighting each other.

**"NO, STOP!"** She screamed, running in between the two of them.

**"SAKURA WATCH OUT!"** You yelp, she was about to be crushed by their Rasengan and Chidori. You run after her, hoping to get her out of the way, but it was too late.

_'Oh no, I can't stop!'_

_'Sakura, no! Can't move!'_ Were what both of the boys were thinking. Then before any of the balls of chakara even scratched Sakura, Kakashi-sensei was there to pull the two boys out of the way.

**"What are you two thinking!?"** The white haired man bellowed, which he didn't do very often.

**"Sasuke get here, Naruto you too!"** He added.

**"Sakura, go and get Jiraiya-sama!" **He called to her.

**"Hai, sensei!"** Sakura answered, while she was still sobbing.

**"Wait, Sakura," **He stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder. **"Everything will be fine, don't worry about it, leave it to me."** She nodded and disapeared with a jutsu.

You just watched as Kakashi scolded the boys, especially Sasuke, he knew what was going on with him. What the raven-haired boy was thinking.

**"Michiko, can I trust you to keep Naruto here while I go and speak with Sasuke?"** He questioned, looking back at you.

**"Yes, Kakashi-san."** You'd finally gotten a hang of all the nickname suffixes they used here in the village.

Seconds later he and Sasuke poof away and you were left with an angry Naruto.

**"Naruto-"**

**"I can't believe he's doing this!"**

**"You and me both." **You admit, walking over to Naruto who was sitting on the cement.

**"I just got so angry. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that Ray."** You nod and put your hand on his shoulder.

**"I understand, Naruto-kun."** He blushes, and lifts his head to look at your face.

**"Ray..."** Naruto moves closer to you and pulls your chin forward, and just as he's about to kiss you, someone interrupts.

**"Well, I hear you're trying to kill your bestfriend, and I come to find you kissing girls?" **You both blush and scoot away from each other.

**"W-We weren't kissing!" **He shouts out to the old man.

**"Well I don't believe we've met pretty young lady." **The Pervey-Sage said, winking.

_**"ERO-SENNIN!" **_Naruto yells, getting up from the ground.

**"Don't be such a pervert!"** He adds.

**"I'm offended. What I can't introduce myself?" **Jiraiya asks sarcastically. **"Anyway, that's not what I'm here for, as you may know. Where is Kakashi?" **

**"He left with Sasuke."** You answer pointing to the forest.

**"I'll let you to get back to **_**whatever**_** you were doing, whether is was kissing or not."** Jiraiya replies, poofing away before either of you could retort.

**"Well anyways,"** Naruto starts as he moves closer to you again.

**"Naruto, I don't know if I can do this."** You reply getting up.

**"W-Why not?"** He asks.

**"I kinda...Axel!" **Naruto turns to see the spikey red-head walking toward the two of you.

**"Oh..him..."** Naruto says quietly, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

**"So what's going on here? I heard some commotion earlier. Aren't you supposed to be at Sakura's?"** Axel asks, also folding his arms. You explain to him all that had just happend and that you had to _'babysit'_ Naruto.

**"I see. Well I hope Kakashi gets back soon, you need to rest, we start training tommarrow."** Axel replies when you're finished.

**"**_**We**_**?"** You question, feeling confused.

**"Yeah, Superior wants me to learn this crap too."** He answers carelessly.

**"Sorry to interrupt, but you may go home now Michiko, Axel."** You nod to Kakashi and say goodnight to Naruto.

You walk Axel home, and head back to Sakura's house.

**'I hope she's okay now.'** You think to yourself as you walk past a park bench.

**"Sakura?"** You ask horrified. She was lying unconcious on the bench.

**"SAKURA!"** You scream as you race to her. She didn't wake when you called, so you shook her until she faintly said, **"Sa...suke-kun." **

**"Oh, no! Sakura where is he?" **At this she opened her eyes and sat up.

**"Where is my brother Sakura?!"** You shout, starting to sob again.

**"He..he...I couldn't talk him out of...I'm sorry Ray-chan." **Sakura responded weakly, closing her eyes again.

**"No, no. How could he...leave me..." **You say, weeping once more.


End file.
